Forever in Your Hands
by xxchibiwolfyxx
Summary: Axel keeps getting Roxas in trouble, and he's tired of it, is it all a poor attempt at attention from the redhead? akuroku, maybe others. rated T cause...I wanted it, first fic be nice plze
1. trash duty

**This is my first fic...please be gentle with me ^_^ any suggestions are greatly appreciated and um..enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or KH2 nor any final fantasy characters named in here...if I did KH2 would be just for Axel and Roxas :D

"C'mon Roxie! I wasn't my fault!" A tall lanky redhead called over to the small blonde currently trying to ignore him.

"Shut up Axel…and don't call me Roxie, my name is Roxas." The blonde replied sourly.

"B-but Roxie is so much cuter! You know you like it!" Axel whined and stepped closer.

Roxas glared up and stabbed a piece of trash beside the redhead's foot, missing it by centimeters. It's his fault they were on the side of the road at four in the morning picking up trash. It's his fault they now had MIPs on their records, and it's his fault that Roxas's mother cried for three hours after finding out. He was so tired of being dragged around by his self proclaimed "best friend", but he couldn't bring himself to leave. So Roxas chose to glare and stab trash while silently cursing Axel to the deepest parts of Hell.

"You two get back to work and stop chatting; this isn't for your entertainment."

"See what you did Axel?" Roxas hissed and pushed him out of the way.

"It's not MY fault you drank with me Roxie, and it's not MY fault you wanted to go to the store for some snacks." Axel whined and walked next to the blonde picking up smaller pieces of trash leaving the big stuff for someone else.

"No but it is your fault for getting Reno to buy us the alcohol in the first place. Honestly I don't know why I still hang out with you."

"Its cause of your secret passionate love for me, admit it! You lie awake at night pining to be in my arms!"

"WHAT!?" Roxas yelled dropping his bag on the ground and staring after the redhead as he ran ahead laughing. He couldn't understand that boy but decided to ignore it as the officer barked at him to get back to work; he'd try to understand later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxas stood out front of his house, dreading the walk inside Sora and Namine would be awake by now, and he did not want to deal with his brother and sister. Not that they bothered him too often but since Axel came into his life they seemed to thrive off of it. He sighed and opened the door to his twin and their younger sister looking eagerly with matching brilliant blue eyes, much like his own.

"MOM ROXAS IS HOME FROM COMMUNITY SERVICE!!!!!!!" Sora yelled eyes never leaving his own.

Their mother, Aerith, walked into the room wiping her hands on her pink skirt. Her look was harsh but less hateful compared to Tifa, their mothers' girlfriend. "Good in time for breakfast go change for school and eat." She walked back into the kitchen with that said.

Namine glanced at her older brothers before straightening like their mother and walking away in a huff. Sora grinned and followed Roxas as he walked to their room, stood beside the door while he changed into his uniform and blocked it when he tried to leave. "Oh come on little brother tell me, has Axel kissed you yet?"

"Has he what? He's my friend, that's all why do you always ask me that?" Roxas growled and tried to push Sora out of the way, with little success.

"Anyone with eyes can see it; the boy is in love with you. Mom and Tifa will be so proud with you taking after their footsteps." He laughed and stepped out of the way.

"Whatever…" Roxas grumbled while he began working on his tie and heard a car outside honk impatiently, Reno.

Roxas hurriedly ran downstairs and peeked into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast before leaving to catch his ride. Aerith was nowhere to be seen, hopefully she was getting ready for work or talking with Tifa, he didn't want a lecture this early in the morning. Roxas slipped out the front door after a scrutinizing look from Namine, his mother in training, and threw his bag into the backseat of Reno's car before sliding in after it.

"Morning kid, how was community service with my brother?" Reno grinned from the front seat.

"So fun and exciting…" he grumbled and looked out the window. "And I'm only a few years younger than you stop calling me kid."

Reno just continued to grin as he drove; he was fairly tall with red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and two black marks under his eyes like Axel. He was going to the university that Roxas hoped to go to when he graduated but he needed money to go to college, which he was lacking in. Axel looked up from his iPod and smiled at Roxas; his bright red hair as untamed as ever stood up in abnormal points, much like Roxas' own, he had two triangles under his eyes, what they were Roxas had yet to figure out. His emerald eyes shining brightly like he hadn't gotten up at four to go clean up trash on the side of the road.

"Morning Roxie!" he cried cheerfully as if just realizing he was there.

"…..Axel we saw each other not 10 minutes ago." The blonde replied.

"But I missed you!!!" he whined and looked as if he was about to cry.

The blonde rolled his eyes and looked out the window ignoring the redheads upfront. He had to admit though his friend more than made up for it, Roxas was small, his blonde hair, kept shorter than most boys, still had length when straightened and the spikes were always there, his sapphire eyes betrayed most of his emotions so he kept his eyes to the ground most of the time. The only person he made eye contact with was Axel for some reason.

"Alright kids out of my car. And remember safe sex is the answer!" Reno smirked at the crimson Roxas and grinning Axel.

"Later bro." Axel merely said and walked away.

"Bye Reno…" Roxas muttered and hurried to catch up with his older friend.

They entered the school and walked towards the empty hallway in the back of the school where their group usually hung out. Surprised to not see them there and slightly confused as to why, until they heard yelling coming from the abandoned classroom near them. Roxas peaked inside and sighed, of course Hayner and Seifer were arguing again, though why the rest were in there was a mystery. Axel looked down at the little blonde and smiled at his exasperated look. He couldn't help but admire his friend's innocent look; he just wanted to know if Roxas was into guys, then he'd start making his move.

"Shut up Seifer! Roxas is NOT into that freak Axel there's no way even if Roxas did like guys, which he doesn't, he'd have much better taste." Hayner growled at the dirty blonde in front of him.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? Axels your friend too, unless you've forgotten." A boy with light pink hair growled at Hayner.

"Yeah yeah Marluxia, keep your pants on, not sayin' anything bad about him. Just saying Roxas would have better taste." Hayner quickly said eyes never leaving Seifer's.

"Um...guys? Why are you arguing about my sexuality?" Roxas asked after awhile of listening to this.

"Oh um…Roxas, Axel, what are you doing here?" Hayner asked, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Well…we should be in class, but this was much more entertaining to watch, don't you agree Roxie?" Axel replied and leaned on Roxas slightly.

"Yes…that's right, and I told you stop calling me Roxie." The short blonde replied and pushed Axel off him.

"Shit! Class! We gotta go. Let's go Ms. Lockhart is gonna kill us." Another blonde piped up and hurriedly pushed everyone out of the room.

Roxas paled, "Ms. Lockhart" was his mother's partner, HIS second mother in essence. He forgot she was his homeroom teacher, he was so dead, but this time he was brining Axel down with him. "Your right Demyx she is gonna kill us…lets go before we're even more late."

And with that they all ran out of the room all petty arguments forgotten for the time being.


	2. did I just?

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or KH2 nor do I own any final fantasy characters. If only though...Akuroku would be the focus point of KH2

**Yay! number 2! this chapter follows Axel around...thinking about switching from Roxas to Axel and back again, what do ya think?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axel watched in amusement as Ms. Lockhart glared daggers into the eight students who filed in five minutes late again. Roxas was shrinking in his seat as their teacher gave him very special glares, which made Axel smirk. The blonde in question looked up at him and his amusement instantly died when he saw the look in those blue eyes. _Not good…that look…I'm dead! _The red head thought in panic and begged silently for it to not be too bad at lunch. Roxas raised his hand at something Ms. Lockhart had said.

"I think Axel would like this ma'am."

"Good suggestion Roxas, Axel get up here." She growled and pointed to the board.

He stood and stepped cautiously forward, unsure of what he was doing, curse his spacing out. He stood at the front of the room just staring at the board for a good five minutes before anyone said anything.

"Mr. Favre please tell me you know why you're up here." Tifa stated and tapped her fingers against the desk and sighed when the only answer she got was silence. "Go sit…I don't know why I bother with you kids anymore. Just talk quietly till the bell rings."

Axel skipped happily back to his seat and sat looking at Roxas. "Roxie that was mean! You knew I was spacing out."

"Yes while looking at me, it was creeping me out."

"Well all our friends have some sort of quirk, I mean Zexion reads books thicker than my head, Demyx is always full of energy and they are best friends. Marluxia, I swear, is gay and he still sleeps with Larxene every damn month like she's some sort of hottie. Larxene is scary as hell. Hayner, Pence, and Olette are by far the most normal aside from the fact that Hayner is still in the closet and wants Seifer and Pence pines after Olette. Your mother is a lesbian and her girlfriend is your teacher, your twin and younger sister are probably the most popular kids in school. I am confused about my feelings for my best friend and he won't even admit we are best friends!" Axel stopped his rant after that and his emerald eyes widened, he did not just say what he thought and he did not just yell that to the entire class.

From the looks on everyone's faces he had not just put his friends in a box but also admitted to being attracted to Roxas and being confused at the same time. He was in trouble and he knew it, not only with Roxas but with everyone else in their group. The blonde next to him stayed silent looking at his notebook and biting his lower lip, something he commonly does when thinking. The rest looked about to kill him. The only sound was of Ms. Lockhart laughing at him, some teacher she was. The bell finally rang and Axel was the first to leave just wanting to forget everything. His next class was science he only had Zexion in that class, he should be ok if no one stops him between his locker and the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luck was on his side for once, everyone was avoiding him like the plague. His lab partner, Zexion, just watched him as he sat down. Shortly after he sat, a piece of paper was in front of him with the neat writing of Zexion.

So your rant in homeroom not something you meant to happen so loud am I right?

Yeah I'm so sorry Zexion! I didn't mean anything mean by it.

I don't mind it, I want to know if you meant for Roxas to know you like him

Of course not, I didn't want anyone to know

Well I have it on good authority that he is bi, though if you are his best friend as you claim you should already know this

He's BI!? What!? How do you know did he tell you???

Yes he did, he told both Demyx and I and wanted to know how we got over the shock of being openly gay

Wait…you and Demyx are gay too?

…you really are slow we'll talk later at home

Later…he had to wait till later to find out why his cousin knew Roxie was bi, his Roxie. Zexion ignored Axel the rest of class no matter how often he tried to get a conversation started. The bell rang after another thousand futile attempts at attention grabbing which meant math, with Marluxia and Larxene, he was dead. Beyond dead no one would be able to find his body when they were through with him, and if it was found they wouldn't be able to ID him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked into the classroom reciting his will to himself and noticed neither Larxene nor Marluxia were in there. Maybe they would skip class again and he'd be a free man! He moved to his seat and leaned back looking at the ceiling not paying attention to the two people he feared the most at the moment.

"Oh look Larxy he came to class."

"Aww what a surprise Marly…should we torture him now or make him wait?"

Those voices snapped Axel back to reality as he looked ahead to see the blonde and pink haired duo. "Uh hey guys…" he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "What's up?"

"Oh definitely make him wait, this will be a fun period for once."

"I really didn't mean anything I said about you guys! I was just musing aloud for Roxas."

"Oh yes, your lover boy who doesn't even know your best friends, it's only been two periods since then…Do you think he's forgotten by now? I mean last period he was still thinking and let his appearance slip. I mean ignoring a teacher? So unlike our Roxas." Larxene smiled sweetly and sat behind Axel.

"Don't you mean Axels Roxas? Oh wait…no he doesn't even have claim as his best friend." Marluxia added and sat next to him.

"He is my Roxie…he just doesn't know it yet." Axel replied and put his head down, praying for the teacher to hurry.

"Hey Axel," a new voice said making him look up, "Is it really that hard to see me and Zexy as best friends?"

He had forgotten Demyx was in this class with him and the demonic duo. The fourth blonde of his group sat down and tilted his head cutely to the side. Axel groaned and ran his hand through his hair attempting to smile. "Well it's not hard just weird is what I meant."

"Oh…in that case I see no reason for you to be in trouble!" Demyx chirped happily and sat on his other side.

"No reason!? He called me gay!" Marluxia screeched, his voice going higher than any normal man's should.

"He said I was scary and that I'm not hot!" Larxene whined looking at Demyx and Axel like she was about to murder them.

"But…he didn't mean anything mean by it…" Demyx squeaked and shrunk in his seat.

Before more could happen the teacher walked in and slammed his books on the desk, "Shut up sit down and take out your books." He snapped and glared at the four in the back. The remainder of the period all Axel could think of was seeing Roxas at lunch and trying to explain himself. He was off his meds! Yeah that could work…except Roxas knows he doesn't take anything. Oh he could say he hadn't set anything on fire recently, and that his mind was all scattered. No…he wouldn't believe that one either, he was even more doomed than he was ten minutes ago. Twenty minutes to go till he saw his Roxie and tried to save their friendship. He tried to concentrate but graphs never were his strong point, so he ended up staring at his paper until the bell rang again. Time for lunch and facing the rest of their group…both blondes would kill him he was positive about that.

"Lunch time Axel! Ready for this Larxy?" Marluxia chimed once the bell had quieted.

"Oh yes Marly this will be interesting." Larxene replied wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry Ax me and Zexy will be there for ya! Roxas won't stay mad for long, Hayner might though…you did call him gay and say he wanted Seifer." Demyx said tugging on his arm.

"Yeah…sure…" Axel mumbled and let himself be pulled towards his funeral.


	3. Axel why?

Disclaimer: of course I don't own the characters in this story...if only...

**yay! chapter 3!!! I appreciate everyone who's reading this it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! hehe thanks so much!  
**

* * *

Roxas scanned the surrounding area waiting for the redhead to enter; he could hear Hayner muttering curses under his breath about their pyro friend. For the past two periods all he thought about was what Axel had meant, confused about his feelings? How could he be confused…either he liked Roxas or he didn't, how is that confusing?

"Yo Roxas are you listening?" Hayner asked and waved a hand in front of his smaller friends face.

"Huh? Yeah sorry what did you say?" the small blonde asked glancing from his search for the flaming head of hair.

"I said there's Axel with Dem, Larx and Marluxia."

Roxas perked up and looked where his friend pointed and nearly bounced out of his seat when they approached. That was before he remembered no one but Demyx and Zexion knew he was bi and that Axel had made a fool of himself in front of everyone and also announced Roxas was horrible for not admitting he was the best friend. All his excitement flowed out of him and turned his eager expression into a glare that would kill baby bunnies, or at least deflate Axel the second he saw it.

"Hey Roxie…and Hayner…no hard feelings right?" Axel said weakly as he sat down with his food.

"You shouted to the class I'm in the closet and in love with Seifer. So yes there are hard feelings." Hayner replied frostily, though everyone knew in a fight between the two Axel would walk away the victor.

"Well…I just said you wanted him, but it's good to know you admit to loving him. Now it's your turn Roxie. Admit it, you looooove me." Axel grinned and spread his arms wide.

"Axel…not the smartest move," Demyx whispered and inched away closer to Zexion for cover from the very angry looking Roxas.

"Oh you're _right_ Axel. I do need to admit something to you." The little blonde said with all the menace he could possibly muster, "I admit that I regret becoming your best friend and I regret allowing you to become my best friend."

Axel once again deflated and started poking his pile of mush, "Roxie that's a little harsh."

"No Axel it's just right. You yell to homeroom that I never admit to being your best friend, well now I am and guess what I hate being your best friend! You constantly get me in trouble and last time it was with the cops! Why would you even think drinking was a good idea!? I can't stand it anymore! Either become a normal best friend or find a new one." Roxas stood up and walked away in a huff followed by Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

The remainder of the group watched in amazement as Axel seemed to crumble before their eyes. Zexion watched his cousin carefully and knew he was trying his hardest to keep some part of his demeanor intact. Larxene watched awed at how the little blonde boy who everyone thought would never hurt a fly shattered their friend completely. Marluxia felt his heart going out to his redheaded frienemy, even he couldn't be that mean to him. Demyx just stared wide eyed as Seifer, Rai, and Fuu walked up confused.

"What'd we miss?" Seifer asked glancing at Axel before turning his attention to Zexion.

"Oh Seifer it was awful! Roxas just yelled at Axel and I think ended their best friendship!" Demyx squealed and buried his head into Zexion's shoulder.

"Hey guys, it's ok! Really we'll be best buds again by the morning! After all my brother gives him rides in the mornings and it's not like he's gonna ride with Sora and Namine." Axel said and watched the retreating back of his best friend.

"Hey Roxas that was a little harsh wasn't it?" Hayner asked slightly worried to have that anger directed towards him.

"Yeah I mean he might've said something stupid this morning, but do you really think he needed to hear something that mean?" Olette put in hoping to calm the boy down.

"Their right you know, did you see his face after you yelled that at him? He looked crushed." Pence added and silenced himself when Roxas' glare turned on him.

How could they know how Roxas was feeling? He just yelled at the one person he was hoping to stay friends with no matter what, and hoped he would be open enough to accept that he was bi. Axel was all that and more. Wait, what was he thinking? Axel was nothing to him anymore, nothing nothing nothing! He had to stop thinking about it and just go to gym early, yeah that's what he'd do he'd go to gym early, before that redhead arrived. "I'm gonna head to the locker room and get ready for gym…catch ya guys later."

"Roxas we still have a half hour before class." Olette pointed out before he could run off.

"Well I want to be early…" and with that he ran off towards the building on the far side of the grounds.

Radiant Garden was one of the more beautiful towns that Roxas had seen, but you had to have money to live there, which confused Roxas to no end as to how his family could afford living here. With his mother being a secretary and her girlfriend a teacher, they were also paying for Tifa's daughter Yuffie to go to college at Hallow Bastion U. HBU was the school Reno also attended but Axel, Reno, and Kairi were better off compared to Roxas and his family. Money situations aside, he moved here from Twilight Town shortly after Aerith met Tifa and Yuffie decided she was going to HBU. He met Axel his first day at this school, though why he talked to him he's yet to understand, they became friends and for their entire high school career they had been friends. No wonder Axel was set on saying they were best friends, for the past four years they have been inseparable and now it was their senior year. No doubt Axel would be going to HBU leaving Roxas behind to go to community college or even not go to college. He couldn't stand thinking of that, losing Axel at the end of the year.

He looked up at the door of the locker room and entered, walking to his locker directly next to Axels. That boy was everywhere to Roxas and it scared him. He quickly got dressed in his basketball shorts and tank top; he had to admit this school was nice enough to give him and his siblings all their uniforms for free. The door opened behind him and he turned slightly to see Axel standing there looking crushed, he obviously hadn't noticed Roxas yet.

"How could I be so stupid…of course he would react like that…all I do is cause trouble for him." Axel muttered and moved towards their lockers. He started to get undressed and Roxas made an "eep!" noise and turned away only to catch the show in the mirror in front of him.

_No no no no! This was Axel no wanting him like this…it's not right! He is just my friend…right? _

_**Keep tellin yourself that blondie, but you know that one day it'll come out. **_

_What will? _

_**The fact that you can't get enough of that pyro and that one day you want him to be all yours.**_

_Shut up! It's not true!_

_**Ok whatever you say.**_

He looked back into the mirror to see Axel staring in his direction and hoped he didn't know he was there.

"Roxas…is that you? Or is it Hayner? There are too many blonde in our group." He laughed but it didn't come close to his eyes.

"Yes it's me, Roxas. I know what ya mean bout the blondes me, Dem, Hayner, Seifer, Larxene. Though why she'd be in here scares me." He tried to joke with Axel but failed…miserably.

"I'm sorry Roxas; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's done and over with Axel. We'll move on and at the reunion we'll laugh about this."

"Roxie…I need to tell you something…." Axel began before their class shuffled into the room and ruined their moment.

Roxas shook his head and walked over to where Hayner and Seifer had picked up their earlier argument about Roxas and Axel's sexuality.

"See the argument at lunch proves my boy has better taste than that pyro freak!" Hayner proclaimed loudly causing everyone, including the pyro freak, to look at them.

"That proves nothing, a little lovers' quarrel my dear Hayner." Seifer replied with a smirk at how Hayners' eyes darkened. He stepped closer to the shorter blonde and pressed him against the locker, "Now let's talk about us. The sooner we get this out in the open the better." His lips were dangerously close to Hayners' which caused the smaller one shut his eyes and blush alight pink.

"T-there's nothing to talk about, he's an idiot and doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Back off Seifer, he doesn't want you I was making it up." Axel stepped forward and pulled him off of Hayner.

"Whatever freak, I'm thinking about ditching our group anyways, Sora is more exciting than his brother anyways." Seifer finished dressing and walked out.

"Hayner man I'm sorry…"

"Save it Axel, this is your fault to begin with. Zexion and Demyx might forgive you but it'll take more for me to." And with that Hayner left followed by every other guy except Roxas who looked up at the redhead confused.

"Axel…why?"

"Because Roxas he's my friend even if he doesn't think so right now…" Axel looked at Roxas took a step towards him then turned and left in a hurry.

Something was going on in the crimson head and Roxas wanted to know what. Right now he had to stop his little sister from molesting his Axel. Fourth year students taking first year gym…check that one up as another problem Axel caused, he sighed and ran out of the locker room as Mr. Strife blew his whistle for warm ups to start.

* * *

**hehe Roxie had an arguement with himself about a center redhead whom we all love...and poor Axel everyone but DemDem and Zexy hate him! well..them and Namine but she just wants his sexiness all up in her grill xD lol oh yea gangsta!**


	4. Namine's chappie

**This is just a quick look at what Namine was doing at the same time as Roxie and Axel, gonna make one for Sora too, cause later on they play a big part so why not give them their own lil chapters? and I mean little! I'll get back to the AkuRoku-ness of this soon I promise!**

Disclaimer: Don't own...sadly you should get it for my birthday :D

* * *

Sora looked up at the clock, "oi Nami we gotta go! Roxas already left."

His younger sister looked up from her bowl of cereal glaring, oh man if looks could kill, "Shut up Sora. We won't be late and neither of us have Tifa for homeroom so what does it matter?"

"Cause I have Saix! That man is terrifying." The brunette growled at the blonde.

"Oh cry about it! The teachers are never mean to the popular kids, and we are just that." Namine said proudly and put her bowl in the sink.

"Don't let Tifa hear you say that, she'd skin ya alive while mom watched."

Namine glared again at her older brother and pushed past him to grab her bag and waited at the door for him. As soon as she could drive she would never wait around for him again! She could go to the mall on her own, go on her own dates, and hang out with Riku without him. She smiled at the thought of their joint friend Riku, the silver haired sex god and all his glory.

"Hey Nami, what's with the blush?" she was snapped out of her thoughts of that god in her room when her brothers annoying voice cut in.

"It's nothing let's just go." She replied and picked up her bag walking out to the car. The car ride was full of Sora's music, heavy metal weird she knows, destroying her delicate little ears. As soon as they parked she tumbled out of the car being caught by the one and only Sex God, a delicate shade of pink dusted her cheeks, she does not blush damnit! Riku grinned and set her right before walking up to Sora almost ignoring her completely.

"Hey Namine, Riku get ya again?" a sickly sweet sounding feminine voice sounded behind her, tearing her eyes away from her Sex God, she smiled at her best friend Kairi.

"Yeah…I wish he didn't hang out with my brother so much though, it drives me insane." She sighed and linked arms with the other girl.

Her corn silk hair and pale skin contrasted greatly with the tanned beauty beside her. Kairi's blue eyes were bright, but still somehow seemed dull compared to her fair skinned friend; her hair was a deep wine color and matched nicely with everything else about her. The two of them were the most sought after girls in school, and they only just started this year. Much to Namine's displeasure her Sex God seemed immune to her, and of course he would be to Kairi they were related somehow down the line, she really never paid much attention to that, but that's not the point! HE was ignoring HER for her BROTHER! Riku couldn't be gay, all of Roxas' friends were so her Sex God just couldn't be, and definitely not gay for Sora. Roxas was by far cuter than Sora, wait why was she thinking that about her brothers? That's creepy…she had to get out of her head oh Kairi was saying something but what was it?

"…can't wait can you?"

"Um'm...for what?"

"Riku's party this weekend, we're all going! I think even Roxas' group is going. It's going to be so fun, I hear Reno is gonna bring some drinks for us when he drops off Axel, though it's weird Axel is older than your brothers and he still can't drive. He's lucky our brother is nice enough to drive him and might get us the drinks after what he did with Roxas I mea-"

"Wait, what did he do with Roxas?" Namine cut in and rounded on her friend.

"He got him drunk…and in trouble is all." Kairi replied then looked at her best friend slyly, "…why do you think something else happened?"

"Well…yes…there is something between those two and I'm going to find out what."

"Oh! Sounds like fun! I always thought something was off with our brothers."

Namine started ignoring Kairi once again and watched her Sex God, also known as Riku, walk by and smile at her. He smiled at her, Namine Yuna Lockhart, she chose to take Tifa's last name over their mothers recently for popularity purposes, and she would be unfocused the rest of the day. Until lunch of course when she'd find out just what was going on with Roxas and Axel.

* * *

**Namine...kinda scares me in this yeah? next chapter will be Sora and I think I'll post that tomorrow and mash their lunches together so I don't gotta write another for that, anywho hope ya liked it!**


	5. Sora and lunch

**Alright! there is mention of Axel and Roxas in this and my next update will be with Axel :) Nami isn't as scary in this one, she's in the end at lunch time! yay Nami and Sora's view of the lunch arguement. Though I didn't type it again..and I'm thinkin about doin Soriku as a side pairing...maybe at the party? who knows :D just gotta wait and find out!**

_Disclaimer: don't own...sadly...but maybe one day if yall by me the rights for my birthday? :D until then...KH KH2 and FF characters are owned by their respective creators_

* * *

Sora looked over at his friend and younger sister as she fell out of his car and grinned. How could she even want him? She had to know his secret by now, Riku and Namine were about as close as he and Sora.

"Yo Riku."

"Hey man, your sister is actin weird again."

"Oh that's just cause you're her sex god!" Sora imitated his sister as best he could and fluttered his eyes at the other boy.

Riku started laughing and rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah almost forgot that, poor girl, should I tell her I'm in love with her brother?"

"Oh yeah, like that'd go over well. We'd never hear the end of it! And poor Roxas, she would murder him." Sora laughed shortly and shook his head.

"…yeah Roxas…" Riku replied and started walking towards the school, "Come on let's get to class before Saix."

They walked past Namine and Kairi a small smile from both girls and a smile in return from the boys. Daily routine, daily life, daily school. He was getting tired of this repeat life; he wants something to happen, something exciting. He looks up at Riku and grins, the most attractive boy in school is friends with someone like him, he's the only reason Sora is popular. That fact isn't lost upon both boys nor is it lost upon every student in school, except maybe Roxas' rejects. He turned away from Riku, when he noticed the aqua eyes watching him, and saw his twin talking to Reno and Axel, blushing, isn't that odd? He turns towards the school again with small glances at Riku.

"Hey man, you comin' to the party this weekend?" the silver haired teen said as he opened the buildings doors.

"Yeah I'll be there; I'll make sure Namine comes just to molest you." Sora replied and grinned at the way Riku cringed.

"Yeah yeah sure." He said and rolled his eyes, "Hey do you here that? Sounds like Hayner and Seifer."

Sora turned towards the hall where Roxas usually hung out and watched Seifer and Hayner arguing again, really why do they hang out if they fight constantly? He tried to make out what they were saying with little success and looked up at Riku.

"You know what they are saying?"

"Sounds like they are arguing about Roxas and Axel…something about them being gay?" Riku guessed and looked down at the brunette, "Even they know it's true."

They both walked away laughing and got to class shortly before Saix, where they promptly started playing a game of "try to stay awake during the history lesson".

* * *

Namine looked around for her brothers and spotted the brunette before the blonde and sighed. How was she gonna find out what is going on with Axel and Roxas if she can't find them? Her eyes scanned the cafeteria again finally finding the blonde and she got ready to talk to him when she saw the look in his eyes. He looked upset and worried, that wasn't like Roxas at all, especially since he became friends with Axel. She looked towards the entrance and saw Axel walk in with the scary girl and two other guys, she never bothered to learn their names, and back to Roxas who looked excited then glared. She was confused beyond reason now and watched curiously as they started talking.

"Namine? What's going on over there do you know?" Kairi asked watching their older brothers.

"I'm not sure…but whatever it is I think Roxas is gonna start yelling…" she replied and flinched when she heard him.

Everyone else in the room stopped talking and turned when the normally quiet blonde exploded. She looked towards Sora who was switching between her and Roxas. After their brother stormed out they got up and found each other.

"What happened, do you know?" Sora asked as soon as he could, Riku close behind him.

"How would I know? You're the fourth year not me."

"You're the gossip queen though." Riku interjected and looked over at Axel.

"I don't gossip about my brothers." Namine shot back and turned to look at Sora.

"Yeah right, but we need to find out what's happening, you have gym with him next period right? Try to find out from him or Axel since you seem to like to flirt with the red head." The brunette said and turned around to watch Axel with Riku.

"Yeah I'll see what I can find out." She turned around to go back to her seat and talk with Kairi.

"Man…how are you related to Axel again?"

"Cousins by marriage, my mother married his mothers' brother, when we were like ten. Zexion is his blood cousin though and lives with him and the others. But what does that have to do with it?"

"Just wanted to see if you had enough connection with Axel that if this thing got worse it'd ruin our friendship is all."

"Please Sora; you're stuck with me till the end of time." Riku grinned and ruffled the brunette spikes.

"Gee thanks for makin' me feel young again." Sora joked and turned back to their table to finish eating.

* * *

**And so it begins! the drama of it all with Sora and Nami now in the mix :D lemme hear the fan girl squee!**

**SQUEEEE! xD yay!**


	6. Enter Xemmy and Vexxy

**_So...here is Axels chappie again! :D I added Roxas to it too...probably gonna set it up like that from now on...makes it easier on my brain and that way I don't have to post the same day twice and its longer for you lovely readers! :)_**

**_xlonexwriterx: well...as you find out in this chapter Roxas is insane! That's why he yelled at poor Axel v.v and thanks for reviewing :D I'm glad you like it_**

_disclaimer: do not own...unless you buy me the rights for my birthday :D just an idea..._

* * *

Axel limped over to the bleachers to take a seat as the rest of the class continued with their run. Trying to avoid both Roxas and Namine was hard work, he ran into the bleachers at least four times not to mention the first year that he accidently tripped over trying to make a quick escape from the two blondes. After about the fifth time Mr. Strife yelled for him to sit out so he doesn't kill himself. But that also brought the bouncing blonde problem of a girl over to sit with him, damn the teachers in this school and their need to pair the wounded with the well. He glanced over at Namine as he sat down slowly wincing when he bumped his leg, again.

"Axel...What's going on with you and Rox?" she asked and looked up at the redhead, concern lacing her brilliant eyes.

He sighed and ran his hand through his spikes, "I just screwed up Nami, I need to catch him alone to talk to him."

"Well how about at the party? I can arrange it so you guys can get in a room alone or something, I don't like how Rox looks right now, it's almost like he's in pain about this fight." Namine looked up at her brother racing Hayner while still trying to avoid Seifer.

Axel sighed and shook his head; he really had screwed up hadn't he. He looked over Namine at his Roxie, yes Roxas was still his, he thought about what Namine had suggested and nodded to himself. "Alright Nami, let's do it!" he pumped his arm in the air and smiled like an idiot when Roxas ran past, who just shook his head and smiled at the redhead, progress already being made? Or maybe he was just attempting to be nice as a show in front of his baby sister? Who knows with that kid…?

"So, how are we gonna get him into an empty room?" Namine asked her eyes bright with excitement.

"Well he wouldn't go into one knowing I was in there, so maybe say Hayner and Seifer are fighting again and it's getting violent?" Axel supplied thinking about what happened in the locker room, it could happen.

"But they are going to be there too, so how can we say that if he's with them?"

"Damn…your right, maybe Zexion and Demyx can help us out. Zex is constantly complaining I bother him, just think how he will react if I tell him since Roxie isn't hangin' with me anymore he'd get to see a lot more of this beautiful face." The redhead grinned and scanned the runners for Demyx, since unlike Zexion he went along with Axel's little skip out of gym plan their first year, spotting the boy he flagged him down.

"What's up Ax? You feelin any better? Your legs took quite a beating, so did that first year." He laughed and jogged in place, as long as they kept in motion he couldn't care less what they did. Another perk of this school, the teachers didn't care what you did as long as you show up and have their work done by the day due.

"We need you to help us get Roxie into a room with me, so I can sort this thing out with him. Your also gonna get Zex to help with this or you two will never have a moment without me again." Axel said examining his nails.

He could still watch Demyx though and grinned when said blonde paled under his tan, he knew that would get them, even though Zexion was his cousin the emo looking boy preferred his hyperactive friend over anyone else. Cutting in on their time is his only threat but it works every time. "Um…Ax you can't do that! It's our anniversary this month!"

Both Axel and Namine snapped to attention at that with wide eyes, and Demyx covered his mouth, "Um no never mind. I didn't say that, please don't tell Zexy! He'd kill me; he wants to keep it a secret till after graduation, keep this secret and we will help you out."

"Sounds like an agreement to me!" Namine said and clapped her hands together, smiling a dazzling smile that caused the boys running to stop and stare.

The two boys talking with her rolled their eyes and started discussing a way to get Zexion to agree.

"I was thinkin use the same tactic on him that I used on you."

"It might work; then again Zexy can be really scary when he's angry even with one eye."

"How about…we threaten to shave his head? And expose the other eye to society!"

"No you can't do that to him! That's just too mean Axel."

This continued till the bell ring and they all wandered off to their locker rooms, Demyx and Axel still discussing how to get Zexion to help them. Axel caught Roxas' eye and gave him a small smile and wave hoping he'd get one in return, but his blonde affection just turned to talk to Hayner apparently waiting for Axel to change and leave. Demyx looked up Axel noticing how his face fell dramatically when the blonde ignored him.

"It's ok Ax, after the party you guys will be friends again! I promise, me and Zexy will make it happen."

"Yeah I hope your right Demyx, today has been the longest one of my life." He sighed and started getting into his uniform, at least it was the end of the day and he can just go home and relax while asking Zexion to help him.

* * *

"Shut up Axel and let me read."

"Buuuuut Zeeeeeex you gotta help me! Even DemDem said he would!"

_Now in case you're wondering Zexion is close to murdering me, for calling Demyx DemDem…its worth it for my Roxie. And who am I talking to? Am I really that insane?_

_**Nope! You got me lover boy!**_

_Um...And who are you?_

_**Just call me…Xemmy! I'm your voice of reason!**_

_And where were you when I royally fucked up?_

_**Oh I was on vacation. You never listen to me anyways so I decided to get some time to myself.**_

…_Your insane….I'm insane for have a conversation with…Xemmy?_

_**Hehe has such a cute ring to it!**_

_Um…yeah…help me with Zex please?_

_**Well first I'd duck cause looks like he's gonna throw that book at ya for callin' DemDem…well DemDem!**_

Axel looked up at his cousin and moved as quickly as he could to get avoid getting hit in the head with an extremely deadly looking book.

"Axel never call Demyx, MY Demyx, DemDem again. Understand me?"

Axel stared wide eyed at his quiet cousin before screaming, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU PSYCHO!"

"Not kill…just wound very badly and knock you out for awhile to give me some peace of mind. As for helping you, why should I? What do I get from it?"

_**Oh! We got him Axey! Now hit him with your plan and threat!**_

"Um…well we need you to figure out a plan to help us…and if you don't help I'd be forced to hang out with you and Dem…yx and we both know you don't want that."

_**Not what I had in mind…but good!**_

_Am I gonna be stuck with you for life?_

_**YUP! We are stuck together foreverssssssss!**_

_God…it's like having DemDem living in my brain…_

_**Teehee I know amazing isn't it?**_

Axel sighed and watched his cousin thinking over his current problem, it could go either way at this point, but at least he looked thoughtful that's always a good sign. "Fine I'll help, but if you do one thing wrong I will be forced to throw that book again and hit you."

"THANK YOU ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" Axel squealed and ran up to hug the slate haired boy, narrowly avoiding the knee to his stomach.

"No touching me." And with that Zexion retrieved his book and locked himself in his bedroom.

Axel grinned and ran to call DemDem and after the conversation was falling asleep when Xemmy appeared again.

_**YAY! Good goin' Axey! Zexy is gonna help us get Roxie back! Ooo and do you think Demy will be all excited to know you have a him living in your head?**_

"Shut up please…" Axel mumbled and rolled over towards the window and looked at the stars while he fell asleep half listening to Xemmy's rambles and half thinking of Roxas forgiving him.

* * *

Roxas

* * *

Throughout gym his eyes wandered back to his sister and his Axel, no it's just Axel not his just Axel…right?

_**Nooope! Wrong! Ding ding ding! We have a loser people!**_

…_I'm insane…_

_**Nope! I'm Vexxy! Your voice of reason!**_

_Where were you when I yelled at Axel!?_

_**With Xemmy! On vacation it was fun!**_

_And who is Xemmy?_

_**Axel's voice of reason hehe.**_

…_.right…._

Deciding he was officially insane he continued to race Hayner glancing at the blonde and redhead. On their next pass around he couldn't help but smile when the redhead pumped his arm in the air, grinning like an idiot.

"Yo Roxas pay attention."

"Huh? What Hayner?"

"We're getting pretty close to Seifer we should slow down…"

"Yeah ok…"

_**Ooooh! What's goin on between him and Seifer?**_

Roxas ignored his new found, reasoning?, if you could call It that…he just slowed his pace to match the blonde next to him. They made another pass by Axel and saw Demyx now with him. Another pass and they saw Demyx freaking out and seemed like he was begging, if it was quieter in the gym they might have been able to hear what it was about.

_**I bet him and that cutie Zexion are together!**_

"Shut up Vexxy!" Roxas snapped and covered his mouth.

"Who's Vexxy? And I wasn't even talking…Rox you feelin ok?"

"Yeah…fine. Come on let's head to the locker room I think Mr. Strife is gonna blow the whistle soon anyway."

"HEY! LOCKHART AND CRYSTAL! GET BACK TO RUNNING!"

Both boys stopped and looked up at their teacher, flinching under his intense gaze. They started back in their pattern just waiting for the whistle both lost in their own world.

_**So! Roxie, I've heard what Axel thinks about you from a very reliable source…**_

_Can it Vexxy…_

_**You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. Ya know denying your true feelings is very bad for you.**_

_How do I make you go away?_

_**Make up with Axel.**_

_I can't do that…I might lose my other friends…_

_**What's more important Roxas? Them or him?**_

Roxas slowed down to a walk and blinked quickly, which was more important? Axel was his first friend at this school; the others made fun of him. Axel was, is damnit is, his best friend; the others were just that gang. Who would he feel more lost without? He still had the gang, but he feels empty without Axel…

_**Then that's your answer isn't it? Makeup with that loveable redhead! Go run to him and give him a big hug and kiss! I know you want to!**_

…_and I was just starting to like you… _Roxas thought smirking and walked into the locker room with Hayner. When Axel smiled and waved he had to turn away, he couldn't do this here and now, maybe at the party but not now… He waited till Axel left to get dressed then he ran to catch up with Namine and Sora to get a ride home.

"Yo Sora, Nami, Riku! Wait up!" He shouted and caught up with them as fast as he could.

"Gee Rox you can still run after gym? You're a super man!" Sora grinned and patted his brother on the back. Roxas shrugged his brothers hand off him, and turned to Namine, he needed to talk to her and soon.

"Yeah Roxas the way you and Hayner were running around I'd think you'd be a puddle of goo right now." Namine giggled and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"Nah he's a Lockhart of course he can handle it! You all can, well except maybe Nami, she is a wimp." Riku joked and looked down at Roxas grinning.

"Oh haha, look you just go give your cousin a ride and leave us to bond!" Sora said and pushed his friend towards Kairi and his car.

"Yes your majesty!" Riku said and bowed to them before walking off to Kairi.

"SHOT GUN!" Roxas yelled and took off towards Sora's car.

"WHAT!? THAT'S CHEATING ROXAS!" Namine shouted after him trying to catch up, heels never were the best thing to run in.

Sora just grinned and watched before turning to look at Riku as he drove off with Kairi chatting his ear off. At least in his car he had a CD player to drown out Namine.

"COME ON SORA!" Roxas yelled hitting the horn with his bag.

"I'll kill you if you break my car Rox!"

"Yeah yeah!"

_**Aww brotherly love is so sweet.**_

_Go away damn you!_

_**But I love ya Roxas can't just abandon you in your time of need!**_

_I was doing just fine without you…_

_**That must be why you yelled at your best friend?**_

…_shut up_

Roxas' good mood immediately abandoned him when Vexxy beat him in an argument…He also remembered mom would be home when he got there…great.

* * *

He sighed and fell into bed, Namine told Aerith about lunch and Aerith glared at Roxas all through dinner, and TV time, and dessert, and before bed. He could bet she'd dream about him just to glare, that woman has glaring powers when she wants to punish someone. No groundings, no yelling, no "I'm so disappointed" just glares. Her children have learned never piss her off that much, and Roxas has done just that, pissed her off so much the glare was always there, only smiles for the good kids, not the Roxas. He sighed again and rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling. Sora and Namine walked in and he glanced at them before going back to his ceiling.

"Rox…what happened with you and Axel?" Sora asked sitting down next to his twin and leaned over him to look in his eyes.

"Nothing…"

"It's not 'nothing' if it was Axel wouldn't have been as hurt as he is and you both would have been giving Mr. Strife a hard time during gym and you wouldn't have yelled at him like you did." Namine said climbing over him to sit on his other side and leaned over touching her head against Sora's so they could both see him properly.

"I just…lost it! He said shit about our family and everyone else in the group. He also said something about him being confused about how he feels about me…I just kinda lost it…I mean I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I just don't understand what's going on, it's like he doesn't understand…." Roxas trailed off and sighed again.

"Doesn't understand what?" the brunette asked confused.

"That's just it! I don't know! I don't know why I'm angry at him I just am!"

"Rox…just talk to him, that's all he wants right now…" Namine said softly.

"Yeah…but I can't I don't want to lose the gang…"

"Who's more important…Axel or them?" Sora looked down his blue eyes swimming with concern.

"Heh…Vexxy asked the same thing…"

"Who's Vexxy?"

"My voice of reason…he has mood swings…one second he's serious the next he's all screwy like Dem…"

_**Uhm…maybe not the best to mention me…**_

Roxas ignored him and turned on to his stomach, he couldn't stand looking at his twin and little sister.

"Well how did you answer it for…Vexxy?" Namine asked looking at Sora concerned.

"Axel…I'd choose Axel over them any day…"

"Well what's the problem then?" Sora piped up and looked at the back of his head.

"They won't leave me alone to talk to him…"

"You could have in the locker rooms."

"No…Nami I was with Hayner, when Axel smiled and waved Hayner gave him the dirtiest look I couldn't go over and talk to him, not there…not with Hayner around, I had to turn away…and he looked crushed!"

"Bein straight would be so much easier wouldn't it Rox?" Sora said gravely hoping to make him smile.

"What would you know…you're straight as a board."

"Yeah…a board…" Sora said quietly and looked away from Namine's knowing eyes as Riku's face popped into his mind.

"Well let's just get some sleep! It'll be better in the morning! And the party is in two days it'll be fun!" Namine said and bounced off the bed. "Night guys!"

The brothers mumbled good night and sat in silence till Sora broke it.

"You know…I'm not straight…"

"GASP! No way!? I never knew that." Roxas mocked surprise which in turn surprised Sora.

"How'd you know?"

"You drool over Riku all the time…just ask him if he likes you already."

"He doesn't, he likes someone else."

"Well he's an idiot, Sora you amazing he'll realize it soon enough." Roxas said sitting up.

"Heh we went from talking about you to me as soon as Nami left…"

"We're twins it's what we do."

"Well…good night, you riding with us in the morning?"

"If Reno doesn't show up, yeah."

They both fell silent, thinking about their own problems and pretended to sleep.

_**So! This Riku fellow, who is he?**_

_Sora's best friends…why are you here?_

_**Xemmy is busy with Axey so you're stuck with me!**_

…_You can see into Axel's head?_

_**Yep! And Axey's head is a scary place…**_

_Can he do that too?_

_**Nooo it's my special talent, he can tell Axey if you're lying to him though, in my opinion his talent is better.**_

_Show me Axel's head._

_**You sure?**_

_Yes._

_**Ok! Here we gooooo!**_

Roxas fell asleep looking at Axel's memories of them together, they were his happiest, he was just getting into Axel's mind going over today when he fell fast asleep and Vexxy stopped looking.

_**Sorry kid…Axel has to tell you everything else…I'm not going to…**_

* * *

SQUEEEEEE! xD AkuRoku finally gettin into gear! the next chappie will be the party and I'll try to get it out tomorrow and saturday by the latest...thinkin that chapter wil have some fluffs for ya :D gotta love Vexxy and Xemmy tho! yay for voices of reason! :D


	7. Dear Readers

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile…my puters writing programs have all like…died so I'm gonna have to put the story on hold for now…I promise I'll start updating again soon! Just gotta find another program to write on…really sorry!!!! I hope to update by next week…again I am really sorry for the delay!

xxChibiwolfyxx


	8. Party Time!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another installment of _Forever in Your Hands _I'm sorry it's taken so long...I hit a hard spot in life for a bit...but I'm back now! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story your favorite/alert list. without you guys this story woulda been such a dud! :D so thank you all soooo much and your advice also, is very helpful :) I appreciate it greatly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or final fantasy...though...you can totally get me it for my birthday if you want...**

_

* * *

_

_Wake up Axel! Wake up wake up!_

_What do you want Xemmy?_

_**To wake you up silly! We gotta go meet up with Zexy and Demy and find out the plaaaaan for the paaaaaarty!**_

_Right now?_

_**Yes now up up! Or I won't shutup!**_

Axel sighed and rolled off his bed, curse Xemmy to the deepest parts of hell. It was only 2pm and it was a saturday, he wanted to sleep in. He continued grumbling as he got dressed and added gel to his already spikey hair to give it extra spikey oomph.

_**Come on Axel, Zexy will only wait so long.**_

_He lives with me..._

_**But he stayed with Demy last night! So he's not here.**_

_Obviously..._

_**Oooooh! What do you think they did last night? I bet it was kiiiiiinky!**_

Axel's eye twitched, the mental image not something he wanted to see, especially this early in the morning. What if they did do something kinky? Have they before? How often?

"Hey little brother, where ya goin? And what's with the look?"

He turned his head to look at Reno, opening and closing his mouth like an idiot. "I'm...going to go meet up with Zex and Dem..."

"Oh alright, want a lift?"

"No...I'll walk it's not too far after all."

"Alright be home by 5 and bring Zexion with you, I'm not letting Kairi go to that party without her brother and cousin."

"Yeah yeah I'll make sure."

(line break)

Axel looked from Zexion and Demyx, his mind once again filling with images and questions, his curiousity was going to get the best of him. He just had to hold out until Zexion left, oh wait is he talking? Crap!

"Um...what was that?"

"I swear...if Demyx wasn't making me do this I would never help you." Zexion growled but repeated himself all the same. "I said, the way to get Roxas is just walk up to him throw him over your shoulder and take him into a room with you. You easily top his size and are stronger so what if he kicks or hits you? More entertainment for me."

"...."

"...thats your plan?"

"...."

"Like...seriously?"

"...."

"I could have come up with that!"

"...THAT'S BRILLIANT ZEXY!" the blonde bundle launched himself at Zexion and burring his face in the slate hair.

"...excuse me." Zexion stood and walked into the bathroom quickly, leaving a laughing Axel and confused Demyx.

"Dem you can't do that to poor Zex, he'll have a heart attack."

_**Ask him! Before Zexy gets back! Dooooooooo eeeeeeeeet!**_

"Hey...Dem...what do you and Zex do when your alone?"

"Oh...you know we just hang out mostly..."

"Really!? But aren't you two like...a couple? So don't you do....couple things?"

"You mean, like go out on dates and stuff? Wel obviously we do that kind of stuff, Zexy is really quite a romantic."

"Oh...ok..."

"Oh! You meant like sex right? No we haven't...atleast not yet."

_**Awww! That would have made it better!**_

_You sound like...your disappointed._

_**I am! They just make the cutest couple!**_

_Um...so my voice of reasoning thinks my cousin should sex up with the boyfriend...?_

_**YES! It'd be just AMAZING! Their hot steamy goodness...pressed together...fogging up the-**_

_SHUTUP! shutup shutup shutup!_

_**hehe ok!**_

Axel shook his head and stood up, "Come on Zex, Reno wants us home to go to the party at the same time as Kairi."

"Alright...see you there Demyx."

* * *

Axel turned in his mirror to see his entire outfit, he needed to look good for Roxie. His red hair was less spikey and silky to the touch, his shirt, designed by Demyx, had a blood red sitar on a black background on the front, his dark blue jeans had silver and rainbow chains overlapping eachother in front of the zipper. His black and red converse went nicely with his outfit, nothing too different from his normal style, just more red. He stepped out of his room and sighed when he saw Kairi walk out of hers in next to nothing, Reno was going to have a fit...

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"....mmm...the top one mommy..." Roxas mumbled and rolled over pulling his blankets over his head.

"...Roxas wake up!"

"mmm...Tifa go shower..."

"I'm not Tifa and I did shower..."

"...out of my room Namine..."

"It's my room too and I'm not Nami..."

_**Up Roxas! Sora sounds like he needs his brother...and if you don't wake up I'll sing you show tunes!**_

Roxas snapped his eyes open and glared at his brother, "What?"

"How do you think I should tell Riku I like him?"

"Well...I'd open with that...ya know say 'Riku you're my best friend but I like you much much more than that.' Then he'll reply with 'oh Sora I love you too! forgive me for not realizing it sooner.' and then you'll go make sweet sweet gay babies...can I go to sleep again?"

"That didn't help and no, mom wants to talk to us."

Roxas moaned and rolled off his bed, grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from his floor and walked out to see a rather calm looking Aerith waiting for them.

"Oh good your up!" She beamed and hugged both boys. "Now, Namine is going to this party with you, I know she is a giant flirt, I swear she is just like Yuffie. You keep an eye on her, she is your baby sister after all. No just abandoning her at the door to go off with your friends. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison.

"Good! Now we are going shopping, Tifa went to pick up Yuffie and they'll be here shortly. Be nice when they do show up."

"MOM! You can't be serious, Yuffie is coming here? She's more insane than Tifa! Please please..don't tell me she's moving in with us..." Sora started to plead and whine.

Roxas sighed and let his mind wander and ended up running into Vexxy.

_**Who's Yuffie?**_

_Tifas daughter..._

_**Ooooh is she nice?**_

_Yeah...she can wear on your nerves abit though, kinda like Demyx...but worse._

_**OH! a female Demyx!? Sounds like a great girl!**_

_Oh yeah...the best..._

_**I wonder if she has one of us in her head! I wonder if I'll make friends with it...Sora's isn't very nice and keeps quiet too much...he tells me and Xemmy to be quiet too it's very unfair...**_

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked back into his room shutting the door on Aerith and Sora. He sat on his bed looking at his clothing on the floor, he could still hear Vexxy's rambles and tried to ignore it, why would he even care? He fell backwards looking at the ceiling til Sora walked in.

"So what's goin on with Yuffie comin out?"

"Tifa can't afford the cost of dorms so she's comin to stay here for the semester. I can't stand Yuffie..."

"Oh she's not that bad is she?"

"How can you not notice it?"

"She reminds me of Dem kinda easy to ignore it." Roxas shrugged and sat up to study the brunette. "Now with Riku, just tell him how you feel and ask him not to completely hate you and to remain your friend. If he really likes this other person and not you..well he'll come around. Do you know who the other person is?"

Sora blinked at his brother and shook his head, "Not a clue, so what are you going to do with Axel tonight?"

"I don't know...I might steer clear of him ya know? Still too chicken.I avoided him at school since wednesday, so just randomly poppin up and sayin 'hey Ax I'm sorry lets be friends again.' I just couldn't do it."

"Rox grow a pair and tell him you want him!"

"....maybe..."

"ROXAS, SORA! GET DOWN HERE! I'M BACK! COME GIVE YOUR BIG SISSY A HUUUUUUUG!"

"Oh great..." Sora muttered and slid off his bed, "Let's go before she breaks down the door."

Roxas shrugged and went to greet Tifa and Yuffie.

* * *

"oooo your wearin that? A bit flashy for a highschool party, dontcha think?" Yuffie asked and poked at Roxas' side.

"I dunno, I think it looks fine." he twisted to look himself over completely. His white wifebeater was covered by a black button-up shirt with silver skulls on one side reached to about mid-thigh, while his black jeans hung a little low to reveal the silver band of his boxers. His black converse were his everyday shoes, nothing too extreme.

"Come on Rox, it's so dark! Your blonde hair and blue eyes just over power everything else! You have a great body you should make that your feature and draw all the guys eyes to that, not your face." Yuffie continued to poke him.

"I dunno Yuffie, I mean thats fine for girls, but I like guys to notice my eyes." he faced forward again and straightened his shirt. "Quit poking me."

"Come on Rooooooooox! If you won't change atleast let me put some eyeliner on you!"

"No! I might like guys but I do not wear makeup."

"So do mom and Aerith know your gay?"

Roxas glanced at his older sister then returned to looking himself over in the mirror.

"Ah...so who does know?"

"Sora...you...Nami, I think...thats it."

"And only you know Sora is after his best friend?"

"Yeah that's right...hey wait a sec how did you know?"

"I didn't...but I do now!" she laughed and poked Roxas once more, "Well little brother I'm outta here, got a real party to go to with Reno."

"Alright, but keep Sora's secret between us, please."

"Yeah yeah sure!" with that she bounced out of the room and nearly ran into Sora on her way out.

He glared at her and walked up beside Roxas to look in the mirror. Sora had on a silky lightish blue button-up shirt on, the first few buttons undone, which complimented his eyes nicely. His shorts went to his knees and were a blue-black color, Roxas couldn't decide which they were. His normal yellow shoes were replaced by black vans with sky blue laces. Overall he looked good and he obviously agreed with Roxas' choice as he smiled.

"You look nice Rox."

"Yeah...not so bad yourself."

"Man, mom is gonna KILL Nami when she sees her. She has on this little white jean skirt and her shirt, if you could call it that, barely reachs her stomach."

"Ha, she'll probably have on her white dress over it."

"Yeah...come on lets get going. Reno already picked up Yuffie which means Axel and Kairi will be at Rikus when we get there."

Roxas nodded and walked out to Sora's car, while the brunette went to get their younger sister.

* * *

**Party**

* * *

Roxas stood in the back, scanning the different crowds. The popular kids, including his brother,sister,Kair, and Riku, were on and around the couch. The gaming kids, including Xion, Donald, and Goofy, were admiring Riku's collection of games. The "rejects" or his gang were scattered about, all seeming to slowly make their way to him in the corner. Zexion and Demyx were watching him closely as Axel approached.

"Hey Roxie." the redhead grinned and stopped an inch from him.

"My name is Roxas..."

"Of course it is, lets go."

"What are you-" he stopped when he felt the older male pick him up and carry him up the stairs. "AXEL STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN! DAMNIT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Shutup, we are going to talk." Axel said and placed Roxas on a bed before locking the door.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Like you don't know. I've been miserable Rox, please stop being mad at me. I dont want to sit at the table during lunch and get ignored by you every day. We've been friends since our first year. I want us to be like that again!"

Roxas glanced at him before looking at his feet, they really were interesting you know, being feet and all.

"Roxas...you're my best friend, I need you to forgive me..."

Said Blonde sighed and looked up at Axel, "I'll forgive you if you make me a promise."

"Anything! What is it?"

"If Xemmy is anything like Dem, don't listen to him, ever." Roxas muttered and kept his head down, not wanting to see the look on Axel's face.

"How do you know about Xemmy?"

"Vexxy told me..."

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

"...."

_**Vexxy is his voice of reason!**_

_He has one of you too?_

_**Everyone does silly! But only me and Vexxy talk to eachother...everyone elses' voice is really mean to us.**_

_So...I'm not crazy?_

_**NOPE!**_

Axel let out a sigh of relief and looked at Roxas studying his feet still. He knew he still hadn't answered Roxas on his request but he had just noticed what the blonde was wearing. If only the blonde would look up so Axel could see how it completely looked. As if reading his mind, Roxas looked up at Axel. His sapphire eyes shone in the moonlight and the darkness of his outfit made them seem brighter. Before he knew what he was doing, Axel had stepped closer to his small friend and cupped his small face in hands that almost engulfed it. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to the blondes, savoring how he tasted like blueberries and sea salt icecream. He never dreamed kissing him would be this sweet, his tongue traced Roxas' bottom lip before realization of what he was doing dawned on him.

_XEMMY! why didn't you stop me!?_

_**Well...you both seemed to be enjoying it...even Vexxy says Roxie was liking it.**_

_But what if he gets even more pissed now?_

_**Oh he won't...I don't think...I'll let you know if he lies!**_

"um...Roxie? I'm so sorry! It was the moon and how your clothes make you look." Axel started rambling while Roxas touched his fingers to his lips.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

It had been his first kiss..taken by his best friend...and it ended too quickly! Roxas glared at the redhead. "Shutup Axel."

Immediately Axel shut his mouth and looked at the fuming blonde ball of fury. Unsure of what was wrong, aside from the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I swear I didn't mean to! But I was just so curious about how kissing you would be and it was just a great opportunity and also I already told you about the moon-"

"Shutup." Roxas interrupted and studied his friend, "Now do not move, I need to see something."

The blonde stepped up to him and brought his face down to his level, he looked into Axel's emerald eyes briefly before kissing him again.

_**Roxas what are you doing?**_

_I'm trying to figure something out._

_**And kissing Axel will help how?**_

_Because it involves him, show me whats going on in his head._

_**Um...ok...I'll try, Xemmy can block me when he wants to.**_

Roxas waited for a few seconds before Vexxy returned.

_**Can't get in sorry.**_

_Alright I'll see what i can find out on my own..._

Roxas pulled Axel back on top of himself on the bed. He trailed his tongue along Axel's lips testing the boundries. When Axel opened his mouth shortly after, he decided to explore the moist cavern, poking and prodding random points. He felt Axel's hands run along his hips and let out a soft moan, surprising himself and Axel. He broke off the kiss and sat up a little.

"Thanks for helping me figure something out."

Axel looked at him panting slightly, "And what was that?"

"Your my best friend, and my feelings for you are confusing."

"Thats it?"

"Yeah...thats about it."

"I see...well do we get to figure out your feelings later?"

Roxas started laughing and pushed Axel off him. "Maybe later."

"That's good enough for me. So we are friends again?"

"Yeah lets go back down stairs, and terrorize the popular kids." Roxas grinned and jumped off the bed.

* * *

**I'll continue more on the party my next post, again so sorry it took longer than I thought it would! I've been having some trouble but everything is gettin better again! so my posts should be more regular again yay! Finally some akuroku action! yay :D I need to work on writing stuff like that tho...can't put my experiences into words xD lemme kno how this chapter is ^_^**

**~chibiwolfy**


	9. mistakes and IMs

**For this A/N I'm gonna let Vexxy and Xemmy do it :D yay!**

**Vexxy: hey guys! sooo this is a little shorter than the other one...but there is a little fluffy scene in it towards the end! yayness! you learn what Axel tastes like too!**

**Xemmy: yus it is very exciting! the AkuRoku lovlieness is just awesome! and their plan isn't very well thought out...is it?**

**Vexxy: not really no :x but shhh they gotta read that...go go disclaimer!**

**Xemmy: she doesn't own KH or KH2 or the characters mentioned in this story! but she wants the rights for her birthday...**

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

Axel stepped forward ready to follow the small blonde but was stopped by a nagging feeling. "Hey Roxie...we aren't going to say anything to the others about what happened are we?"

"Not until I figure this out, and I told you before...I'm Roxas not Roxie."

"Yeah like I'll ever call you that, you got the nickname the day we met and you shall have it til the day I die!" the redhead proclaimed rather dramatically.

Roxas rolled his eyes causing Axel to feel the urge to kiss him again, those eyes would be the absolute death of him. They walked out of the room and back down stairs, surveying the room and looking for their friends. Zexion and Demyx were the first spotted, considering the hyper little blonde was wearing hot pink skinny jeans and a lime green top. His stoic counterpart was smirking at the way the blonde was dancing, if bouncing around coule be called that. Marluxia and Larxene were seen next poking Xion and making fun of the poor girl. Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Seifer were standing in a corner argueing about something probably no one cared about.

Zexion looked up at Axel and poked Demyx pointing at him and whispering something. Soon Demyx was gathering their friends and waiting over by Zexion for everyone.

"What's all this?" Roxas asked confused.

"You said we were gonna terrorize the popular children, why not have the whole gang with us? Without Zex of course." Axel explained and draped himself over the blonde.

"Oh! Is that what we are doing? Zexy just told me to gather everyone." Demyx sqeaked out bouncing again.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Larxene spoke up, glancing at the couch where Sora and his group were gathered.

"Well, we gotta get Sora and Riku alone...so I think we should cut the lights and drag them into a closet or something." Roxas said and shrugged Axel off.

"Ooo! A hookup plan!?"

"Yes...but keep it a secret, agreed?"

Everyone nodded and got their assignments, Demyx on the lights, Axel and Zexion after Riku, Roxas after Sora, Marluxia and Larxene had the task of scaring all the girls away from the two. As they all set out to attack their respective targets. Axel sighed as Roxas moved away and saw the small glance given to him from his little blonde.

"I take it went well?" Zexion drawled uninterested and wondered why he agreed to this plan.

"Yeah...you could say that." the redhead looked down at his cousin and grinned.

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

"No! Of course not..."

"Right...and I'm guessing you enjoyed it."

"No I swear!"

"So you didn't like it?"

"NO! I loved it, it was better than I imagined."

"I see...so you did kiss him."

Axel turned on his cousin, staring in disbelief at the small boy smirking at him.

_**OOOOO!!!!! That little sneak got you didn't he?**_

_I was just beginning to enjoy myself...go away will you?_

_**I couldn't do that, you'd be lost without me.**_

_....sure I would...._

The lights flashed off and they moved towards Riku, grabbing him swiftly enough with only a slight kick in the shin for Axel and missed punch at Zexion. Axel growled and pulled the silver haired boy towards the open closet that Hayner had cleaned out. With Riku securely locked in the closet they waited for Roxas to bring his brother.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

Roxas looked around as he wandered over to his siblings, barely aware of anyone else around him.

_**Roxie dear?**_

The blonde's eye twitched when he heard the annoyingly familiar drawl of his "reason".

_What?_

_**Why are you thinking of Axey?**_

_I'm not..._

_**You can't hide it from meeeee! I know all! mwahahahaha!**_

_Then you should already know._

_**But I want you to admit it! You looooooooooooove him!**_

_I do not love him._

_**You say it so sure, but if that were true you wouldn't have kissed him upstairs, now would ya?**_

_He's attractive and a good kisser, why wouldn't I kiss him?_

_**He's your best friend and he loooooooooooooves you! Why would you play with him like that?**_

_He doesn't love me, he's just as confused as I am._

_**Suuuuuuuuure...you just wait I'll so be right in the end!**_

The lights went out and he heard the girls scream and Rikus muffled curses, followed by a growl from Axel. Well it was his turn, he leaned down by Sora and tapped his shoulder. "Hey bro, time to confess to Riku, lets go."

He gripped Sora's arms and pulled him up, guding him towards the closet where he could see the moon hitting Zexions hair and lone eye. The slate haired boy opened the door just enough for the brunette to be shoved in, when that was accomplished he shut the door and locked it from the outside.

"You can come out in fifteen minutes. Play nice." Roxas said in a sickly sweet voice, causing Axel to laugh loud enough to echo through the now quiet room. "Dem the lights again."

The lights flashed back on to the lowest setting, making everyone blink and look around. They didn't seem to notice that the brunette and silver haired teens were missing, or they didn't care. Except of course Namine, who promptly stomped up to her brother.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

_**Riku and Sora!**_

"Riku and Sora, what did you do with them?

_**I was right!**_

"Shutup Vexxy..." Roxas muttered and looked at his fuming sister. "Shutup Namine."

"Don't tell me to shutup! I demand you tell me what you did with them!"

"Aww...aren't you adorable!" Larxene hissed coming up behind the shorter, white clad girl.

"Um...go away?" Namine mumbled terrified when an arm snaked around her shoulders.

"I'm going to teach you how to deal with your brother and the other idiots. Not you baby." Larxene said and waved off Marluxia, who followed her like a lost puppy.

"Well...since thats over, I'm going to go find Demyx again, enjoy yourselves." Zexion waved at the last two boys in front of the closet.

Roxas' eye twitched again and rounded on Axel. He knew that idiot would blab about the kiss! Why did he trust that moron. The small blonde grabbed Axel's shirt collar and dragged him to the back porch, he was going to pay for this.

"Ro-roxie, I didn't say anything to him! I swear!" the redhead whined and cringed when Roxas turned and glared at him.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut about it!"

"But it's Zexion! He won't tell anyone."

"And if he tells Demyx? That boy would squeal every damn time he saw us."

He heared Axel whimpering and sighed, when did being his friend get so complicated.

_**It's always been complicated! You were attracted to him the minute you saw him!**_

_Shutup Vexxy damnit, just go away._

_**No can do! Your stuck with me!**_

_Great..._

Roxas looked up at Axel, releasing him so he can stand his full height. He leaned against the railing and looked up at the moon. "Ax, how did you know?"

"Know what Roxie?"

"You...liked me?"

"I dunno it just kinda...happened I guess."

"How long..." he muttered and closed his eyes.

"What was that?" Axel leaned against the railing next to the blonde looking at the house instead of his eyes.

"How long?"

"Hm..I'd say two years now? Maybe more." emerald eyes looked down into sapphire.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Didn't want to risk our friendship amd I was confused til tonight."

"What un-confused you?"

"Your kidding right? You have to know."

"Oh I do, I just want to hear it."

"When I saw you in the moonlight, my chest filled with something so strong, that I'd neer felt before. I knew then that I like you, alot more than just my best friend. And even if you never like me back, I'd be content with just being your best friend."

Roxas blinked and looked up at Axel with such intensity it made the redhead flinch slightly but he remained where he was, worried the blonde would faint or run away.

_**Not what you were expecting?**_

_No...not at all..._

_**Hehe...even an idiot like him can be surprising...**_

_Yeah...I guess so..._

"Roxie?" Axel waved his hand in front of the little blonde.

"Why...do you like me?" he asked suddenly searching the redheads eyes.

"Well...to me your amazing, you make me laugh. Your temper just makes you adorable, and your little plans always seem to work, no matter how stupid they are. And no matter how much trouble I get you in you always stay by me. You accept my flaws and you only got truly pissed at me once, your everything I could ever want."

They stood in silence, emerald and sapphire staring at eachother. Roxas moved to stand in front of the redhead and placed a hand against his chest. "It's not my looks?"

"No not at all. Don't get me wrong though, your beautiful." Axel touched the hand against his chest and smiled.

The little blonde stood on his toes and kissed the redhead softly, noticing how he tasted like redhots and peppermint, he moved his hand from Axel's chest to behind his neck pulling them closer together. He felt the redheads arms circle his waist lightly, their lips moving against eachother, one confident the other cautious and confused.

"ROXAS! AXEL! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The two jumped apart and turned to see the door thrown open and a very pissed off Riku and Sora looking at them. Zexion smirking behind them with Demyx standing beside him with a sheepish look of apology.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Sora snarled and grabbed his brother by the collar, dragging him through the house, "We are leaving, Nami come on." Sora grabbed his sister by the back of her dress, dragging her away from Larxene.

Roxas gulped and looked behind him at Axel cwering before Riku who, he would swear, was radiating fire.

_**Don't worry Roxie! I won't let him kill ya!  
**_

_Oh gee...I feel so safe..._

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

Axel tried to watch Roxas leave but we blocked by a very intimidating Riku towering over him. "What's up cos?"

"Don't give me that bull! Why did you put me in that closet with Sora?"

"Roxas wanted to help his brother out. You wouldn't know about that though, your step-brother hates you."

"Zexion has nothing to do with this, why would you do that to me?"

"Did you ever think that maybe Sora wanted it? Would you stop focusing on yourself and look at the big picture? The world doesn't revolve around "Riku the Sex God" there are other people here and guess what, they have feelings, and maybe just maybe someone doesn't want you for just your looks. Pull your head out of your ass and realize it. Stop focusing on physical attraction, go for the personality. Asshole." Axel growled and stood up trying to push past Riku.

"Shutup Axel! Shutup you have no idea what your talking about! I like someone else, not just for his looks either. Why would you and his brother hurt him like that? He knows I like someone else but you guys still made him confess to me, stop getting involved in our lives." Riku shoved Axel back against the porch railing. Axel was about to hit the boy, instead got pushed off the porch and fell backwards into the yard. He looked up into the eyes of a very pissed Kairi, confused he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"What the hell Kai?"

"Let's go home..."

"You just pushed me!"

"We are going home." she turned around and marched past everyone, looking at Zexion briefly before continuing on her way.

The slate haired boy sighed and looked at Demyx, touched his arm and followed his pissed little cousin outside.

Axel, still confused, followed them avoiding Riku and the rest of the party. He caught up to them once he was out front. The walk home was silent except for the sighs escaping the tall redhead. Once they got home he walked up to his room and locked himself inside.

_**Axel, enjoy the kiss?**_

_That's all you have to say?_

_**Well...yeah, its what your thinking of.**_

_Of course I enjoyed the kiss..._

_**Roxie sure is a cutie, isn't he?**_

_He's more than that, he is just amazing._

_**hehe, you two make such a cute couple.**_

_We aren't a couple..._

_**That's not what I got out of that kiss, it was sooo sweet.**_

_Really....go away._

_**No! I'm stayin right here! I'm very cozy!**_

Axel sighed and rolled over and saw his computer on. He went over to it and signed into his messenger, his blonde was on! Oh good!

**BigSurprise: hey there roxie**

**I'mGrrrrreat: My name is Roxas**

**BigSurprise: yea yea hows sora?**

**I'mGrrrrreat: He seems...happy? I think he is crazy, the way they came out was surprising, wouldn't expect him to be happy, but once we got in the car he was all smiles**

**BigSurprise: huh...i wonder what happened**

**I'mGrrrrreat: dunno he won't tell me either**

**BigSurprise: um...roxie?**

**I'mGrrrrreat: what?**

**BigSurprise: that last kiss...did it mean anything?**

**I'mGrrrrreat: ....I got to go Axel, Sora is trying to sleep**

**BigSurprise: no roxie wait**

**I'mGrrrrreat has signed off**

Damn him! Why did he leave? Why didn't he want to talk about it? Axel fell asleep trying to figure it out, for once undisturbed by Xemmy.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

_**Why'd you leave? Sora isn't even in here.**_

_I can't answer him, I don't know how to._

_**Gonna see him tomorrow though, he'll ask again.**_

_I'll be prepared with an answer then..._

_**You know the answer now though.**_

_He doesn't know that._

_**Your horrible Roxas.**_

_And your annoying, we both win._

_**I wonder about you sometimes.**_

_I wonder about you all the time._

_**Argueing with yourself isn't healthy.**_

_I'm argueing with you not myself._

_**Go to bed Roxas.**_

_Giving you a headache?_

_**Yes...now go.**_

_Yeah yeha fine...good night._

_**Night...**_

Roxas crawled into bed and and rolled so he was facing the wall and soon felt sleep take over him.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one ^_^ lemme kno if you wanna see what happened in the closet oOoOoOo the closet xD or if I should make a lil Zemyx one shot spinning off from this...oh and as for what Xemmy and Vexxy look like...they are just little chibi Vexen and chibi Xemnas :D and...very hyper lol sooo ooc for them I kno..well lemme kno if you liked it!**

**~chibiwolfy**


	10. the icecream parlor

**Hello again! So I posted the SoRiku for you all :D not sure if the people who requested it have read it yet or not ^_^ just wanted to let yall kno...so on another note I was thinking...I will develope the Hayner/Seifer thing more, but I might do it as another one-shot like my SoRiku. whatcha think bout that? good idea? bad idea? I love you all for reviewing and putting me on your alert/favorite lists. I honestly didn't think this story would be very good but thanks to the advice people have given me and of course my readers I think it's coming along nicely :D**

**Disclaimer: do not own KH or KH2 or the characters mentioned in the story, but I'd love it for my birthday**

**I'm also sorry for the spelling errors, I'm writing in wordpad cause my word program has suddenly crapped out on me, well actually it crapped out awhile ago, during the long pause between chapters...um...sora and party xD yea those 2...! anyways I'll stop bugging you all now :D**

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

Roxas laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to Sora snore, who ever thought such a small boy could make such loud noises? He never thought he'd actually miss Vexxy but right now he'd welcome any salvation from his own thoughts. The kiss on the porch replaying in his mind, did it mean anything? He could have sworn the feeling in his gut was real, but what if it wasn't? Only girls were supposed to over think stuff! What was wrong with him? Stupid Axel...he was always the source of the frustration, tonight was no different.

_**Go to sleep Roxie...really..even if your brother is loud...**_

_VEXXY! Thank god your here!_

_**Really? Oh well um, what can I do for you?**_

_What if this feeling isn't real? Would I just be setting myself up to get hurt?_

_**Well..that all really depends, you could try to be with Axel and chance getting hurt. Or you could just not try, hurt him and never know if it was meant to be. And also you'd have to go through watching him fall in love with someone else. Could you do it?**_

_No...I couldn't and I'd rather be happy with him for awhile and suffer the hurt after..._

_**Well see? No need to over think anything, you silly girl!**_

_You were just starting to be nice...and then you call me a girl?_

_**Yes...well you called yourself one so why couldn't I?**_

_Don't you have a date with Xemmy or something?_

_**Nooooo! It's late silly, your stuck with me til your date with Axel then we will both leave you alone for...private...matters!**_

_....right go away now._

Again Roxas was left alone, with his thoughts, and a new view on that redhead.

* * *

Around noon he heard Sora start waking up and decided he had laid in bed long enough. He looked down at his phone and sighed when he saw 3 new messages.

**Axel:**

**Roxie! text me when your awake! we are gonna meet up still!**

**Hayner:**

**hey man what happened with your brother and riku? and you and ax for that matter?**

**Olette:**

**did you and ax hook up yet?**

Well...Olette's message certainly surprised him, she never took him as the type of girl to care that much about it. With two messages sent to Olette and Hanyer, both saying **explain later**, he tried to figure out what to say to Axel. It shouldn't be that hard, nothing had changed from last night and this morning, except they had kissed three times!

_I'm doomed..._

_**Just say "oh my love I can't wait to be in your arms again! I couldn't sleep without you next to me! please say we will be together forever!"**_

_I'll pass...but good try?_

_**hehe why thank you!**_

Roxas sighed and sat in the kitchen trying to figure out what to say to the redhead.

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

_Xemmmmmmy why isn't he answering me?_

_**He's asleep still?**_

_Well ask Vexxy!_

_**I'm not yours to boss around!**_

_Pleeeeease!_

_**Shutup you annoying little blob!**_

_Me? Annoying? you're crazy._

_**no...I'm not you are cause you so willingly kept talking to me!**_

_No you just wouldn't go away._

_**Those are minor details.**_

Axel was about to respond when his phone started vibrating, he looked down and smiled, it was Roxie.

**Roxie:**

**hey yea we will still meet up i gotta tell you something****meet icecream shop**

Axel jumped off the couch and ran into Zexion in his rush out the door.

"Watch out.."

"Sorry Zex! In a hurry!"

"I see...are you and Roxas going to meet me and Dem later?"

"Yeah sure we'll be there!" he shouted as he ran out of the yard.

* * *

He kept looking at the blonde staring at his icecream, it seemed so awkward now, what had changed?

_**The kisses.**_

Axel sighed and moved his spoon around the bowl. "Sooooo...Roxie?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you have to yell me?"

"Oh..um..I was wondering..." he paused and chewed on his lower lip. Axel was leaning forward in his chair holding his breath and watching those sapphire orbs intently. "Um...your scaring me Ax."

Axel let out his breath and leaned back, looking sheepish. "Haha...sorry...I was..sorry. As you were saying?"

"That kiss..the last one...um...last night you asked what it meant...um...it meant...I really really like you, like...really really really like you."

Axel blinked and tried to keep his laughter in, the little blonde was rambling, in such an adorable way. "Yes...ok Roxie I get it you like me almost as much as I like you."

Roxas sighed and looked up into the emerald eyes watching him. "So...I was wondering...if you'd take a chance with me?"

"A chance? Um not sure what you mean there Roxie..."

Roxas' eye twitched and he slammed his fists on to the table. "Be my boyfriend you idiot!"

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

The table was silent for a few seconds until Axel burst into laughter. "You could have just said no..."

"N-no...haha...it's not that...hahahah...just how you...ha...asked." Axel managed to gasp out before laughing again.

"...how I asked?" he blinked confused, his plan was flawless and well thought out.

The lanky redhead nodded and almost fell out of his chair, by now everyone was staring at them like they were insane, which was true in a way. He started to sober and settled for a grin and the occasional snicker. "Yes Roxie, look at your hands."

Said blonde looked down at his fists, well that certainly wasn't part of the plan. He looked back up and raised one of his eyebrows. "Ok...so what about my fists?"

"And you demanded that I be your boyfriend. By the way how do you raise only one eyebrow?"

"It takes talent, which you don't have. And who cares if I demanded? You can still say no."

"And why would I do that? Now Roxie, just last night I kissed you and explained why I fell for you. Today you come here and demand for me to be your boyfriend, and now your expecting me to say no?"

"It was easier than being hopeful, especially if you decided not to..." he looked back down at his hands and uncurled his fingers.

He heard the other chair scrape across the floor, signaling Axel standing up and ultimately his refusal Roxas was sure about it. He was surprised when he felt a hand lift his chin, causing him to look into those bright emerald eyes. He blinked and gulped suddenly very nervous, this was all much easier last night. "Roxie...I'd never say no to you..." Axel whispered before pressing their lips together, releasing his chin to hold onto the blondes shoulders.

"Can you believe them?"

"In a public place too, so disgusting."

"When did Radiant Garden post a sign saying fags were welcome."

They broke apart and Roxas became a fuming little ball of blonde-ness. All the closed minded people in this town were annoying, condemning his brand new relationship cause it was with Axel. They would probably last longer than any of the others in the shop, they weren't just getting in relationships with random people so they weren't alone anymore.

"Roxie ignore em, let's just go. We gotta meet up with Zex and Dem, lets go." Axel pulled on his arm dragging him out of the icecream shop towards the cafe.

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

"Sorry Ax, I just don't want anyone to say anything bad about you, or us."

"Hey it'll happen, there will always be homophobes. We just can't let it get the best of us, we'll show them all. We'll be the first openly gay couple in this town!" Axel pumped his arm in the air with a small cheer.

"Sure...lets do it!" Roxas grinned and stopped in front of the redhead.

_**OH-EM-GEEEE! did Roxie really just say that!?**_

"Wh-what Roxie?" Axel looked down at him wide-eyed.

"I said, lets do it."

"Right here?" he just wouldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sure why not? If we're going to might as well start now right?"

_**Axel your a perv! he didn't mean sex him up right here geez.**_

"Oh haha, thats what you meant...ok yeah lets." Axel reached for Roxas's hand but the blonde pulled it away.

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, come on. Zex and Dem are waiting." Axel started to walk forward but stopped when the blonde grabbed his hand.

"Tell me now."

"Um, really nothing..." he watched as the blonde started to think everything through and cringed when he saw the lightbulb turn on.

"Oh you perv." Roxas laughed and pulled him by the hand towards the cafe.

* * *

**yay! another chapter done! sooo they are together now! and! THE FIRST OPENLY GAY COUPLE IN RADIANT GARDEN!!!!! yay! go go Axel and Roxas! kick those homophobes asses! woot woot! **

Capeircorn: I am totally gonna make Roxie the seme! not enough stories like that, and he's such a firey lil guy! heheSee Through Solique: well like I said in the first AN, I might make a oneshot for Hanyer and Seifer and then if I like it enough I might make them more involved in the story, what do you think?Also sorry Vexxy and Xemmy kinda took a backseat in this one :x but atleast and are makin headway right? :D lets see how it works out shall we?thanks for reading I appreciate it oh and if you see (line break) then its probably one I missed...those are my reminders to put em in xD cause I would forget otherwise...anyways bye for now!

**~chibiwolfy**


End file.
